


Favorite Cereal

by AnonymousOwlHoots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Daddy Issues, F/M, Gay, I will add more characters as story develops, M/M, One Night Stands, Suga is a single mom, There will be cereal in this story, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOwlHoots/pseuds/AnonymousOwlHoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a social anxiety filled, non-alcoholic, hipster-nerdy type college student that has a bright future. This is all, of course, until some friends drag him to a club for "celebration" where Suga proceeds to get drunk and find a very pretty brunette with kind eyes and a flashy smile. Now Suga has an added detail in his not-so-bright future and some complications to go along with it. Will he be able to pull it off all by himself as he gets through college, or will he need a Mr. Right to get him through the dark tunnel that he's found himself in?</p>
<p>Sawamura Daichi is a sociable, kind, responsible drinker type of college student. He's got a decent path carved for him as he's on his way of becoming a business major, but something is missing in his life. His bouncy, horned-owl of a roommate says he needs to get out more and talk to some ladies(or gentlemen), but Daichi just doesn't feel like that's the case. Maybe his boring life will take a drastic change when he runs into a certain distressed ashe haired fella with a....? </p>
<p>Well, I guess you'll have to figure out the end of that sentence yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST EVER fic that I'm actually posting to the public. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to make any corrections or offer any advice.   
> P.S The brunette girl mentioned in this is up to you for naming. She will remain anonymous mainly because she's only ever going to be mentioned in the prologue and possibly the first chapter.  
> Enjoy :)

Suga couldn't process what he was doing or thinking after his third shot of tequila. That explains why his anti-social, claustrophobic self was in the midst of that very packed dance floor, coming into contact of people when he took even the slightest breath. During any other occasion when the silver-haired male was sober and sane, his nerves would be burning with anxiety and screaming at him to escape. While that thought did occur at the back of his mind where the tequila didn't reach, he remained on the dance floor, letting all sorts of people grind and bump up against him.

  
He didn't mind, really. Every person who touched him left a tingling, hot sensation on a part of his skin which drove him crazy. Every bone in his body itched to be moved, or even used per say. Suga began to dance, at least what the people in that club considered dancing.

  
He found himself behind a brunette female. He started by merely swaying his hips and staring at the girl's long, wavy hair bouncing back and forth as she danced. Then his hands were reaching forward and running his fingers through those wavy strands. The girl stopped, startled for a moment and looked behind her, where she found a very drunk and dazed Suga enjoying himself.

  
She was pretty. Very pretty. Suga was entranced as soon as light, soft brown orbs met his hazel ones. He distinctly remembers a shiny, blinding smile, and then hands and arms being wrapped around his neck, pulling his face down.

  
_Soft lips_ were another detail he remembered. As they swayed on the dance floor, still crowded in every direction, those lips kept Suga at bay. He stood there, discovering more details about that woman's face. A small amount of freckles dotted her nose and forehead, her eye lashes were long and luxurious. She was cute, she was very pretty.  
For some reason that's all Suga could remember. Just her beauty. Of course anything sparkling and dazzling would distract him when he's drunk naturally. He didn't think that gem of a girl would take advantage of Suga's distracted being.

  
The night went deeper, the air got hotter, people became more intoxicated. Suga was ready to leave. He had an exam to study for. Why had he been celebrating in the first place? He'd figure it all out in the morning.

  
_But wait..._

  
Suga wasn't going home, not his home at least. He semi-remembers trying to pull free from that frisky brunette's grasp, but she tightened her grip around his wrist. She showed those big brown doe eyes once more, and Suga's weak and intoxicated heart couldn't bare to leave. She bit the bottom of her lip and grinned, then proceeded to lead the ashe haired fella out of the club.

  
A _taxi._ Suga remembered the gross, cracking leather of the back seat of the cab. Also something, no, someone invading his personal space. He was still too drunk to react. Those soft lips and feathery finger tips touched him anywhere skin showed. His face, his ears, his neck and even collarbone.

  
Things started to get really blurry after that. Something along the lines of leaving the taxi, and being dragged to that beautiful woman's apartment. She had a roommate, but the chick seemed occupied.

  
A _bed_? Right, a bed. Sheets, pillows, blankets. It was a pretty comfortable bed. Suga just wanted to sleep. His head was starting to ring and he felt dizzy, but no, that girl still wanted to show him something.

  
_Oh..._

  
It went fast, too fast, after that. A thick, hot air similar to the club. Except the dulling sound of too loud music was replaced with too loud moans. A lot of contact just like the club again, but more skin, too much skin.

  
What was Suga doing? Why was he letting this happen? But also, why was he enjoying it so much?

  
He was going to regret this all.

  
=====

  
He definitely regretted it.

  
Six weeks later and the brunette he who thought he would never have to speak to ever again managed to get his number and texted him.

  
**< New Text Message>**

  
**Hi, this is [....] Um.. u might want to call me..**

  
Suga was so confused. How did this chick get his number? Why did she need his number? What did they need to talk about? He started to get a headache with all the questions running through his head.

  
Once he escaped his last class for the day, he called the number.

  
" **Hello?** " That familiar voice sounded so different when Suga wasn't running on alcohol.

  
"Hi.. uh, so what did you need to talk about...?" Suga asked nervously, gulping after speaking.

  
" **Yeah, about that.. so um, I'm about 90% sure I'm pregnant...** " She answered.

  
Suga went silent. He almost dropped his phone, but decided against it. Suga had worried about that since the morning after it happened, but he thought, _it's a one in a million chance, I'll be fine!_

  
"Shit.." He muttered under his breath.

  
" **Did you say something?** " The girl on the other side of the phone asked.

  
"Uh... yeah, um.. so you're not entirely sure. H-have you seen a doctor yet?" Suga asked.

  
" **N-no, i wanted to wait and take you because ya know.. you'd be the-** "

  
"Yeah, I get it... Schedule the appointment and give me the information. I'll meet you there," Suga cut her off with a demanding tone. He went from very scared to very angry in the matter of seconds.

  
" **I don't know why you're getting all pissy! If that stupid stick is right, then it's gonna be your fault!** " She answered back rudely before hanging up.

  
Suga leaned against one of the brick walls of his university's buildings, slowly sliding down and curling his knees to his chest. He sat there and shook and sobbed through his panic attack. His phone had buzzed during the midst of it, but he had ignored it. Once the tears finally receded and he could see with a clear line of vision, he read the text message. It was the information to her appointment. Suga took a deep breath and hoped that ten percent would be enough luck for him.

  
=====

  
"She's definitely pregnant. Congragulations!" The doctor announced as he walked into the room with a clipboard. Suga and that beautiful brunette exchanged a glance. They smiled for the sake of not looking suspicious to the doctor, but their eyes told a different story.

  
Sugawara Koushi wanted to cry. Nine months from now, he's going to be a father. Him and this chick are going to have to figure out what they will do with the child, and he's going to have to figure out a way to support their baby if they decide to keep it. the ashe-haired male swallowed his tears, and took a deep breath. Exhaling, he told himself, _everything will be okay._

  
=====

  
Nine months later and everything was _not_ okay. Six hours of labor, and Suga was surrounded by nothing but tired and unhappy people.

  
"C'mon, dear, just one more push.. It's almost out!" The doctor told Suga's brunette partner who currently was in a hospital bed with her legs propped up and her body in position to birth the baby.

  
Suga nearly fainted twice near the end of her labor, and felt sick to his stomach with a raging headache the other five and a half hours of this journey.

  
Fortunately, he was on a short fall break from school. Unfortunately, he's had to spend his time off from university working overtime at his local college town cafe and taking care of his pregnant partner. That brunette definitely hadn't made their situation very easy to handle either.

  
They argued almost hourly it seemed. He had screamed and cried at her longer than he worked most shifts which was saying something. She did absolutely nothing about her pregnancy, either. She remained jobless, spending all her savings and student loans on expensive clothing and jewelry. She didn't even care to help buy any items necessary for the baby. She would argue and say, "We don't even know if we are going to keep it or not so why waste our money on it?"

  
That led to another argument as well. If Suga had his mind set on anything as of his current situation it was that he wasn't going to let his mistake be someone else's problem. If he had to take care of his baby all by himself while this girl who could care less about her child ran off and made a new life, he absolutely would.

  
_And he was gonna._

  
A baby's cry brought Suga back to the current moment. The old, female doctor held a very pink and very sticky looking life form in her arms. Wiping around the newborn baby's eyes, she pursed her lips and looked up at Suga with a smile.

  
"Congratulations, it's a baby girl," she said happily, before handing her off to the nurse to clean.

  
Suga couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. Crying was a good sign, he had done some research. It was already the first sign of a healthy newborn. He looked at his brunette partner and stifled a smile. She looked exhuasted after the long day's worth of giving birth, but she also seemed relieved to know the baby was out.

  
"Can I see my baby..?" she asked with a hoarse voice. The nurse nodded, finishing up cleaning the baby girl before finally handing her off to her mother.

  
Suga walked up to the side of the bed and smiled down at the newborn. _His_ daughter. That was his little girl. He felt the urge to cry, but forced it back.

  
"What should we name her..?" The brunette asked as she gazed down at her baby.

  
Suga stared at his little girl for a long time. She had light brown eyes just like her mother, but her hair--at least what she did have for hair-- was a pale blonde, similar to his, but not quite. He smiled down when his newborn's eyes met his.

  
"I was thinking... how about Hitoka..?" Suga asked quietly. The woman smiled and nodding, chewing on her bottom lip.

  
"Hitoka sounds nice.. little Yachi Hitoka, I like it!" she responded in a calm, but happy tone.

  
Suga sighed, reaching out his arms in a silent gesture to hold her. The brunette handed Hitoka off, and Suga's heart melted once he finally was able to hold his baby girl.

  
_Yachi Hitoka is your mother's family name_ , Suga thought to himself. _But in my eyes, you're a Sugawara.. My little Sugawara Hitoka._

  
The ashe-blonde smiled to himself as he thought. Right now, everything seemed at peace, but later he would fight for his baby girl. He didn't care who got in his way. For nine months, he's been preparing to make ammends for the mistake he caused, and now as he held the little angel in his arms, he knew. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. He was ready to fight for little Hitoka.

  
_His_ little Sugawara Hitoka.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I do have a lot of it written out, just trying to figure out how often I want to post. I will try to post every Tuesday and Sunday, and I will let you know if that changes!


End file.
